Plumber Brat
by Kye-kye cat
Summary: The Darby family aren't what they seem as the gang is about the find out. Get ready for some alien action as the Plumber's Brats team up to help the Autobots. And some BAMF!June on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

How was he going to explain this to his mom? Better yet how was he going to convince the Plumbers that the Autobots weren't out to harm anyone, except the Decpticons. There was no way the Plumbers hadn't seen that explosion from the Space Bridge. They were probably already mobilizing now. Mom would know what to do. She had to.

"Mom?" Jack called out hesitantly. "I there's something we need to talk about."

"Is it about that bike, Jack? I know you'll be careful on it." June smiled at him. "So what sounds good for dinner? We've certainly got enough tofu." She opened the door and started reaching into the fridge. "Or there's leftovers from last night what do you think?" June looked around the fridge door at her son. "Jack?" She slowly closed the door as she saw her son's expression. "What was it that we needed to talk about?"

"Well, Mom." Jack tried to think of the right words. Could Arcee hear them from the garage? He couldn't risk it. "I think the something wrong with the _plumbing_ in the basement."

"The _plumbing_?" Oh no. She was getting worried. Probably terrified someone found out about him or Dad.

"I-it's really not anything too serious. I just wanted you to see what was going on before we called a _Plumber_, is all."

"Jack, do I need to call your father?" She still thought something had happened to him and he hadn't told her, which was technically true but not the way she was thinking.

"No!" The Autobots definitely didn't need an intergalactic bounty hunter coming after them. "I just need your opinion on what I should do before we call anyone."

June still had a worried look on her face but relented. "Why don't you show me what the problem is and I'll see if we can work something out." With a nod the both made their way downstairs into the basement.

"I think the problem is over here." Jack went to the far corner of the basement and lifted part of the carpet to reveal an access hatch that lead to what normal people would think was an old bunker. "Ladies first." He joked. His mother's mood seemed to become a little lighter at the joke.

June made her way down followed by Jack, who closed the hatch behind him before climbing the rest of the way down. The bunker was well stock with supplies in case of a real emergency. They really only used it for indoor camping or when one of them had trouble sleeping through a storm. With a press of several disguised buttons, part of slid away. From there they went down four stairs and through a short tunnel. And then they were in the real basement, or armory which ever you preferred.

"What's going on, Jack?" She crossed her arms and faced her son. "Did someone find out about us, are you in trouble?"

"No. No, it's nothing like that. I actually found out about someone else."

"Any idea on the species?"

"Yeah, actually. They told me."

June's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that you spent time around an alien species that you had no information about and didn't know if they were hostile?!" She crossed the room and firmly grabbed his shoulders. "You know better, Jack."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Jack angrily whispered as he shrugged her hands off and flopped into a chair. He sighed before speaking again. "Look, Mom, I know you're worried about me but I didn't go out looking for them. It was just one big accident." His mother took a seat across from him. "I know we have to report it, and I know the plumbers had to see that explosion-"

"Explosion?" She groaned.

"Just let me explain. They aren't that dangerous." Jacked pleaded. June stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Start talking mister."

"They're called Autonomous Robotic Organisms or Autobots for short, at least that's what the good ones are called. The bad ones are called Decepticons. They can look like ordinary vehicles but are really robots in disguise. Apparently the planet was made uninhabitable that lasted centuries."

"Eventually Decepticons came to Earth because there's something called energon here, it's like their fuel or blood. Their leader, Optimus Prime, told me, Raf, and Miko that we were in danger now because we knew about the Autobots, and the Decepticons thought we were their allies. So Optimus appointed one Autobot to each of us as a guardian."

"That motorcycle in the garage? That's Arcee, my guardian. Bumblbee is Raf's guardian, he turns into a muscle car. And Miko's guardian is Bulkhead. He's this huge Autobot that turns into some kind of all terrain truck."

"But the three of us weren't the only ones who know about them, Mom. Some Special Agent Fowler is apparently their liaison to the outside world. The government knew they were here and kept it hidden from the Plumbers."

June interlocked her fingers and thought for a moment. "You're right. There's no way I wouldn't have been notified if something like this was going on so close. I'll have to report directly to the Magister Plumbers about this. Something's wrong if they haven't been told by now." She rolled over to one of the monitors. "I'm going to start a report right now." June shot a glance at her son. "And you're going to tell me everything that you didn't just tell me."

"Well, after I was done with my shift I say a motorcycle in the parking lot…"

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Keep in mind this is only the beginning with much more to come. If you see any problems with grammar of characterization don't hesitant to message me so I can correct it.<p>

And a heads up for latter chapters I plan on including an OC. Only planning on one so far but I'll see where the story takes me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have any idea what it is?" The elderly man questioned the small grey alien.

"Of course I know what it is, I'm a genius." The alien scoffed at the man. "It appears to be a form interplanetary transport, Cybertronian most likely. Of course this would have been easier if I had more samples."

"You know we needed to make sure it wouldn't cause any harm to those handling it, Azmuth." The man sighed. "And Cybertronian? I'd thought they were only a myth."

"It might have been a long time since I'd seen their technology, but I'd know it anywhere, Max." Azmuth retorted. "Cybertronians are far from myths, and from what it looks like they appear to be on Earth."

"Is there anything you know about them?" Max questioned the Galvan. "Anything helpful?"

"I'm afraid not." Azmuth moved away from the samples. "I only knew a small portion of their technology and that they're Technological Humanoids."

"Alright, I guess we'll have to do some digging-" "Magister Tennyson!" An anxious Plumber raced through the door. "We've received an urgent transmission from Medic June Darby."

"What about?" Max grabbed the data pad from other Plumber.

"It seems the Medic Darby has gained information regarding the earlier explosion and those who caused it." The Plumber spoke quickly. "She also said that two factions of Cybertronians have been found near her location."

"I want a top priority channel opened to Medic Darby. See if she needs help and have a response team ready." Max ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" The Plumber quickly ran out of the room to deliver the orders.

"Well what does it say?" Azmuth demanded a moment later.

"That June's son Jack was the one to find the information about the Cybertronians. A faction call the Autobots appear to be fighting the other faction known as the Decepticons over a source of energy. The Decepticons are openly hostile towards Autobots, and the Autobots seem to have allied themselves with Earth. But none of that is what worries me." Max paused. "The government knew about them and didn't inform us."

"Tch. Typical humans, thinking they don't need any help." Azmuth scoffed.

"It might be more than that." Max's eyes narrowed at the report. "It looks like someone didn't want us to know they were here."

-two hours later-

"Magister Tennyson, a communications channel has been opened with Medic Darby would you like to speak with you." The intercom sounded over head in the kitchen. "Would you prefer to take the transmission in your quarters?"

"No just put it up on the wall monitor." Max covered a boiling pot. He turned toward the wall just as June Darby's face appeared on it with her son in the background.

"June. Jack. How are you it's been a long time." Max greeted the two.

"We're just fine, Max." June smiled at him. "We wanted to know what you thought are next course of action should be."

"Jack what are your thoughts on the Autobots?" Max questioned the teen.

"My thoughts?" Jack asked incredulously. "Honestly the Autobots have no intention to hurt humans if that's what you're asking. The Decepticons on the other hand seem to have no problem destroying everything in their path, living beings included. And I might've only known them for a few days, but I trust the Autobots. They've even saved human lives. I'm more worried that the Plumbers didn't know what was going on over here with the government agent seeming to know all about them."

"We looked into that. It seems that Special Agent Fowler reports to the Pentagon." Max replied. "I'll be having a talk with them personally. In the mean time I want you gather more information on the Autobots."

"But I can't just betray them like that, not after we started trusting each other!" Jack shouted.

"Jack." June tried to sooth her child. "I'm sure that's not what Max meant."

"June's right, Jack." Max confirmed. "I just want you to confirm that their intentions really are what they say and report back on their interactions with humans. I'm not asking you to find out their every secret, Jack. But we need to be sure their battles won't cause human casualties. Ok?"

"Ok. You're right and I'll notify you if they seem to get in over their heads." Jack nodded.

"Make sure to keep your badge on you at all times." Max smiled at Jack before winking at June. "Try to keep them in the dark about your heritage."

Scene Change- Darby's real basement

"My badge? What are you talking about? I don't have a badge-"The transmission ended cutting off his sentence. "Mom, what was he talking about?" Jacked turned toward his mother to find her pulling something out of a drawer. "Mom?"

June turned to face her son. "I've been saving this for a long time, Jack." June smiled at her son. "This badge is yours now, along with its responsibilities." She pressed the badge into his hands. "You're a Plumber now."

Jack's eyes were locked on the badge. "Mom, are…are you sure I'm ready for this?" He looked into his eyes as if he would find the answer in them.

"Positive." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now, let's go eat." And she started off toward the tunnel.

"That's it? No big speech or anything?" Jack laughed at the irony. It had always seemed like such a big deal growing up. Becoming a Plumber and everything. All his mom did was give him and badge and bam! You're a Plumber now!

"One more thing, Jack." June paused for a moment. "You were a Plumber before you got that. The badge just made it official." She gave him a quick wink. "You're a Plumber Brat after all!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Transformers.<p>

I know the story is off to a slow start but bare with me, folks.

I'd also like to thank; The Prime Writer, Adjuster, Ultimate10, and I'm Yu for their reviews.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

It starts when Rafael finds a tiny robot.

Jack wills his crystals to stay under his skin as he stares down the Autobot canons. He trusts Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, but he has two humans behind him whose safety has to come first, so the diamonds remain ready at a moment's notice.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf peaks his older friends to ask.

"Only the most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet explains. Jack really doubts something so tiny could do so much damage to something so big, and can't stop himself from sharing a skeptical look with Miko.

"This?" He scoffs. "Are you kidding me?" The more he thinks about it the less sense it makes.

"You're giant robots!" Miko exclaims. "Scrappy here is…teeny.

"You have no idea of the damage that teeny thing can do!" Bulkhead yells, waving his canon wildly.

"Aw, he would hurt anything." And that's when Jack gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It's only seconds later that the tiny robot's optics open only to lock on the Autobots and its mouth opens to reveal rows of jagged metal teeth. The Scraplet jumps out of Raf's arms on the warpath for the giant robots.

It's when the thing start chewing up Bumblebee's leg that Jack regrets not believing them sooner. His crystals quickly start to form again as the Scraplet is finally flung off of Bumblebee, but his cover is saved by Raf who smashes the tiny robot he held his arms moments ago with a crowbar.

On reflex Jack's un-crystallized arm stops the younger boy from completely destroying the Scraplet. If that thing could really could do as much damage as the Autobots think then it can't be a bad idea to have one analyzed for weak spots.

"Who. Easy there, Killer." The crowbar slips from Raf's hand easily.

"I did not see that coming." Miko comments, almost in disbelief.

Jack watches Raf run to his guardian while his crystals quickly retreat under his skin once more.

"Now do you believe me? All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal-especially _living_ metal." Bulkhead says to the three Earthlings.

"Well, bug squashed, game over, right?" Even as the words come out of his mouth Jack can tell it isn't going to be that easy.

"No. When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here." So it was going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

><p>And Jack is right.<p>

All six of them stare intently at the empty pod- empty Scraplet trap.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet explained.

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack speaks up.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko added.

"So…how many are we talking about?" Raf is tentative to ask, fearful for his robotic friends.

"Thousands and the power malfunctions and Ground Bridge damage are sure signs that there infestation is well underway." Ratchet answered somberly.

Jack internally sighed with him. He hated being right about one of _those_ days.

* * *

><p>"How's it going over there?" Jack questioned.<p>

"Ugh. I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet punched the concrete in frustration. Jack couldn't blame him, two of your teammates slowly freezing to death and nothing you doing fixing the problem.

Then he heard the metallic tapping coming from somewhere in the room. Jack's head shot up to see the Scraplets were coming through a vent. And apparently in addition to eating metal Scraplets could fly.

"They fly?!" Jack yelled. "You never said they could fly!"

And then Jack was hitting the tiny bots off of Ratchet. There were too many to get with the pipe alone and if he didn't hurry- "J-Jack! The fire extinguisher!" Ratchet screamed. Maybe the fire extinguisher would freeze them for a short time.

Jack thanked any gods out there as he saw the Scraplets fall off of Ratchet's body. The tiny victory lasted only a moment with the swarms flying to highest points of the room.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like- Whoa!" And back the swarms came.

* * *

><p>"We get them all?" Jack questioned as he surveyed for any tiny movements in the room. The whirring of Scraplet teeth answered him.<p>

"Hardly." Ratchet said gravely. "These were just scouts." Bumblebee slumped his head back in defeat at the medic's words.

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the ground bridge operational." It was the last chance for the Autobots.

"Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth." Raf added.

"Why not back to the Arctic? We already know they don't do cold." Jack reasoned and gestured with the fire extinguisher.

"Sweet!" Miko grinned. "One-stop shopping."

"Given the body mass of the Scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet. Think!" He paused for a moment. "If the ground bridge is still down there must be a breach in the energon fuel line."

Bumblebee buzzed in response.

"Ugh. If _we_ weren't breaching one of us could get back over there and fix it." Bulkhead groaned, no of them were going anywhere.

"Where do we find it?" Jack started.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf finished.

* * *

><p>"Remember, we're okay. We're not metal." Jack reassured the two behind him while silently wishing for his diamond armor. They all walked carefully through the stream of Scraplets. "There's the breach. Come on. We have to work fast." Or else there friends were toast.<p>

* * *

><p>"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf exclaimed in horror. And with that the three were sprinting down the hall in hopes that they would make it to the Autobots first.<p>

"Ratchet, all systems go!" Luckily the Scraplets hadn't started feeding yet.

"Fire it up!" Miko screamed.

The three Earthlings could only stare as Bulkhead rose up wobbled through the ground bridge with the Scraplets in pursuit.

Jack sighed in relief at the plan working until movement at the very end of the Scraplet swarm caught his attention.

Jack didn't think. He didn't think about his cover being blown. He didn't think about his mother being angry with him. He didn't think about the two humans next to him possibly catching him in the act. He only thought about Ratchet and Bumblebee being devoured in front of him.

A wave of tiny diamonds shot through the remained Scraplets and off lined them.

* * *

><p>"Report bio-circuitry status." Ratchet ordered.<p>

"Levels are rising." Jack answered

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro-pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." Ratchet continued.

"It's steady." Raf smiled at the med bot.

"Looking good." Miko shot him a thumbs up.

"Perhaps _you_ should get some rest yourself, old friend." Optimus suggested. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It…wasn't all my doing." Ratchet admitted. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened…on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small but they are strong." Optimus finished.

"Aaaaaah!" Miko screamed.

"Scraplet?!" Jack was sure he'd finished the off the last of the stragglers.

"Spider!" Miko yelled. "Is it on me?!" She ran off shrieking and swatting over her body.

"Yes, they are strong." Ratchet agreed. 'But maybe not quite human.' Ratchet thought back to the tiny diamond shard he'd found near a group of punctured Scraplets. It wasn't Cybertronian and he hadn't seen it come from the Arctic through the ground bridge. Which meant it had to come from one of their charges. But which one?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Transformers.<p>

Thanks to The Prime Writer for helping me.

And if anyone sees anything you think I can improve on just leave a review. Also, I'm very sorry it took so long to update.


	4. Chapter 4

"Optimus is down!" Miko yelled.

"M.E.C.H.'s gonna grab the D.N.G.S. we need to think of something, quick." Jack was starting to panic. M.E.C.H. had no doubt seen the Bots transform, which meant a new player was in the game.

"You mean like a phase three?" Raf questioned.

"Okay. Come on, think. All right, if M.E.C.H. wants the D.N.G.S., they have to get on that train." Jack reasoned. '_So either we stop them from getting to the train or-_'

.

"What if we get on board first?" Miko interrupted his thoughts. "You know, run some human-on-human interference?"

"Absolutely not." Ratchet declared.

"Yeah, that would be suicide." Jack agreed. '_Even if we did make it on the train I'm the only one with any combat experience. So one teen Plumber and two humans against who knows how many highly trained goons._'

"Hello, the United States of Meltdown!" Miko stomped to emphasize her point. "Lives are at stake!"

"Yes- yours!" Ratchet yelled. "You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at ninety miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass-displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn…"

'_I don't even want to know what that is._' Jack thought. '_But like Miko said, 'United States of Meltdown' which means we don't have much of a choice._'

"Well, maybe not the last one. Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground-bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed." Ratchet finished.

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf asked.

"Well…" Ratchet trailed off.

"Then let's do it." Jack said. "We can't risk M.E.C.H. getting ahold of the D.N.G.S."

"Yeah! Time to kick some bad guy butt!" Miko cheered.

"It's settled then. Miko and I will ground bridge to the train and Raf will watch our backs with the computers." Jack stared into Ratchet's optics. They both knew this was probably their last chance.

"Fine." Ratchet sighed as he prepped the ground bridge. Nodding to Raf the older two quickly climbed down from the platform and waited for the ground bridge to open. "But don't blame me if you end up fused to the train."

The two shot anxious looks at each other as the green/blue vortex opened.

"Run and jump?" Jack questioned his friend.

"You first." Miko said before they both took off running…

…And then landed painfully on the floor of a train car.

"We're in." Jack reported into his phone.

"I read you, Jack. The cellphone-comlink patch works." Raf's voice sounded through the phone.

Hearing helicopter blades they quickly moved to the train door and Jack pried it open.

"Raf, M.E.C.H.'s landing on top of the train." Said Jack.

"In about twenty seconds, you're gonna come to a fork." Raf responded. "Brace yourself."

Miko and Jack quickly gripped the side of the train car. Not a moment too soon since the train jerked left seconds later. The spinning of helicopter blades disappeared for only a moment before it was once more heard above the train car and a small flame began cutting through the ceiling.

"Huh? So, what'd that buy us? Ten seconds?" Jack groaned.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko added.

* * *

><p>'<em>I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this.<em>' Jack thought as the two backed against the wall. Miko quickly grabbed the fire axe propped on the wall. Jack turned also and then silently groaned to himself. '_What is it with me and fire extinguishers lately?_' But he quickly picked it up and watched as the flame finished cutting through the ceiling. '_Here they come._' Three M.E.C.H. goons were revealed on top of the train car.

"You want a slice of this? Well, do ya?!" Miko yelled and nearly hit Jack's leg with the axe.

"What she said." Jack added.

* * *

><p>The two watched as M.E.C.H. retreated from the roof then made their way toward the door for a better view.<p>

"Whoa. You're pretty fierce." Miko gripped his arm.

Something flew from the helicopter and suddenly smoke appeared further on the track.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed. '_Of course it wouldn't be that easy._' Miko only tightened her grip on his arm.

"Ratchet, M.E.C.H. blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here- the soldiers, too." Jack urgently spoke into his phone.

"We've lost access to the train data, I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!" Ratchet shouted through the comlink.

"Maybe we should jump." Miko suggested nervously.

"At ninety miles an hour?" Jack questioned. '_I'd have no problem surviving the landing, Miko on the other hand…_'

"It's the impact or the meltdown, take your pick." Miko said, strangely calm.

"What were we thinking, volunteering for this?" Jack sighed.

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations." Miko shot him a small smile.

"_Next_ time…" Jack said wistfully.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" Miko asked. That gave Jack an idea.

"Miko, that's it!" Jack grabbed the girl's shoulders. "If we can get on top of the car and make our way to the end then we might be able to put enough space between us and the blast."

"Yeah, but were still going ninety miles an hour and if one of us falls…" She trailed off fearfully.

"Miko, listen to me!" Jack tightened his hold. "I need you to trust me, okay? Because I'm not going to let you fall and I am not going to let either of us die. But if you want to make off of this train in one piece you are going to have to listen to me!" Miko stared at him for a moment.

"Let's do this thing."

"Alright, here's the plan. If we climb on top of the D.N.G.S. I can boost you through the opening on the roof then you'll have to help me through. Remember those goons had no problem standing on top of the car. If we stay hunched over and be careful changing cars we should be just fine. Now let's go!"

The two climbed on the D.N.G.S. then Jack quickly knelt to boost Miko. She struggled to find grab hold for a moment before pulling herself up and turning to reach for Jack. With some effort Jack was soon on the top of the car too. They quickly ran hunched to the end of the car before pausing.

"We jump together, Miko!" The two linked hands and leaped. They landed a little wobbly but otherwise fine.

"We did it!" Miko cheered at their successful jump. They made their way down the rest of the cars with a wobbly ease it wasn't until the last care that they ran into trouble.

"Okay, now let's climbed down!" Jack shouted over the wind. "Just follow me!" Jack quickly slid down the side of the car and looked up to Miko. She seemed to be frozen at the edge, one leg already hanging and the rest of her body held tightly against the top. "Miko!"

"Hold on a second, okay?!" She yelled back. "Come on, Miko. You can do this!" She told herself. Just as she began to slide the rest of her body down a semi flew past them. "Optimus?!" She turned to look and lost her grip.

Jack moved on instinct. He managed to catch his friend with one arm as his opposite hand crystallized and dug into the metal.

"JACK!" Miko screamed as she watched the ground move under her before being slammed against the back of the train car.

"Miko, we have to jump now!" Jack yelled at the terrified girl.

"But-" "Do you trust me, Miko?!" Eyes shut she nodded her head.

"Then just keep your eyes shut and cover your head!" He yanked her as close to him as possible as a layer of diamond covered most of his skin. With one final grip of the metal he kicked away from the train and hopefully in the direction of some bushes.

Both yelled as they fell away from the speeding train. Within seconds Jack's back connect with a bush and they began to roll. His diamonds spiked to slow them down and gradually disappeared as slowed. By the time the two stopped spinning only a thin layer of diamonds remained on Jack's back. They laid there panting for a short while as they listened to, what Jack guessed, was the sound of Optimus stopping the train. Only when he heard the noise stop did Jack uncurl around Miko.

"Are we dead?" Miko mumbled into his chest with eyes still closed.

"Doesn't look like." Jack sat up and Miko quickly opened her eyes.

"We're not dead." Miko gaped at him. She shot up from the ground and pulled him up with her. "We aren't dead! Yes, we are alive! Take that gravity!" Miko sang/screamed to the sky. Jack fell into step with her as Miko started a victory dance that didn't stop until Optimus's large footsteps neared them.

* * *

><p>"Of all the idiotic things you two could have done!" Ratchet's voice echoed through the base.<p>

"You should've seen it, Bulk!" Miko screamed at her partner. "It was like we were in an action movie!"

"And by the time we saw Optimus it was too late anyway." Jack explained. "Plus, if there was going to be a meltdown we wanted to be as far away from it as possible."

"Perhaps." Optimus mused. "But the next time you're on a train go ninety miles per hour you could try _not_ jumping off it?"

"It's going to be a long time before I even consider going on a train again." Jack said.

"You act as if I'm going to let you near a train ever again." Arcee scolded her charge.

"That goes for you too, Miko." Bulkhead added. "I don't want to see you even thinking about getting on another train as long as I'm around." Miko and Jack shot each other a look.

"Oh, come on guys…" Jack groaned. "It's not like the train was going over 100 miles an hour."

"And we didn't even get to smash against a rock when we landed." Miko fake whined before bursting into laughter. "Trust me, Bots. We're _never_ gonna do that again."

"At least they aren't hurt," Raf spoke up. "And M.E.C.H. didn't get the D.N.G.S."

"Thanks to your mad hacking skills, dude." Miko smirked. "High five!" The boy eagerly slapped his hand against hers.

"Yeah, you really pulled it off." Jack patted Raf's shoulder. "Sorry about your computer though."

"It's alright," Raf smiled. "At least I was able to help."

"Your skills proved truly valuable today, Rafael. I fear to think what would happen if the D.N.G.S. had not been safely transported." Optimus looked at the children. "Tough I am sorry you children had to get involved and put yourselves at risk."

"Well, someone has to watch your backs!" Miko grinned.

"Yeah, and like Raf said at least we were able to help." Jack smiled and Raf threw in a grin of his own.

"Yes, _this_ time you all remained intact, but the next time you might not be so lucky." Ratchet warned them. "Now I think it wise for all you to return to your homes…you've had quite the day and your squishy bodies will need to recover no doubt." The medic waved towards the exit until the children began to move and their guardians transform.

"Aw, it almost sounds like you care, Doc bot." Miko chuckled as she made her way to Bulkhead. Suddenly she turned and made her way towards Jack instead. "Before I forget." She jerked him toward her and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Jack." Miko let him go. "You really saved my bacon." She ran and jumped into a waiting Bulkhead. "Seeya guys."

"Yeah," Raf teased, climbing into Bumblebee. "Bye, Jaaaaack." Jack laughed at his friends while pulling on his helmet.

"Let's go, Arcee." Jack sighed. "I get the feeling you have a lot to say on the ride home."

"You got that right." Arcee muttered then took off, Bumblebee and Bulkhead following.

* * *

><p>One ride home and long conversation later.<p>

"-And if you ever, and I mean ever! Think about doing something so stupid again I'll-I'll-!" Arcee spluttered. Jack rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at the motorcycle.

"Be right next to me?" Jack offered. Arcee spluttered once more before heaving an exasperated sigh.

"Well, someone has to watch your back if you're going to pull anymore stunts like this." Arcee spoke softly. "Now go have your Mom check you over then get some rest."

Line-

Jack got checked over and finally after _another_ lecture about safety and 'don't let the humans see you're an alien' and 'I'm really proud of you,' did Jack finally get the all clear. He didn't go to his room or just crash on the couch like he wanted. Instead he made his way down into the sub-basement/armory to complete a status report.

'_Now I get why Dad is a bounty hunter and not a Plumber._' Jack's head thumped against the consul. '_Too much paperwork._' The computer beeped to show his report was on its way. '_Yeah, I'm sure Mom would just love that. Trading in the badge to hunt bounties._' His eyes slowly began to close. '_And getting Jen to back me up. I have to say it sounds nice traveling around like that. Maybe I could see Dad more or even go to Anodyne…_' His eyes closed and breathing evened out as he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" He shot up from his chair.<p>

"Hey, Mom." Jack sighed and settled back in the chair. June chuckled at his antics while gesturing toward the screen.

"You've got a message from HQ."

"Huh?" He turned to stare at the screen. '_Well, this can't be good._' Jack quickly scrolled through the message and let out a groan.

"What?" June leaned over his shoulder to peer at the screen. "Huh. I wonder who they'll send."

"That's it?!" Jack croaked. "You 'wonder who they'll send'. No comments about me needing to learn to become a Plumber on my own or learning from my mistakes?"

"Well, Sweetie." June started. "I think you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Oh. Thanks, for the vote of confidence, Mom!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Transformers.<p>

And sorry if this chapter is fast paced I'll try to slow it down in the next chapter.


End file.
